


Energy Drink

by LockWhoSuper



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist!Steve, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky share a lecture at 7am and Steve pours an energy drink into his coffee and tells Bucky that he's going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- This fic is for my sister who suggested I should do this. She actually sent me an e-mail from Tumblr, the prompt was "my favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “I'm going to die” and drank the whole thing." Kudos to the user who created the text post, I hope you do not mind me using your story for this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. I am also not making any money off of this.
> 
> If this looks familiar to something from fanfiction.net it's because I also have posted it there under the same account name because I'm really creative and awesome.

_It was too damn early for this shit_ , Bucky thought as he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat. A sheet of ice had settled over the campus sometime during the night and the early hours of the morning. Rain was coming down thin and wispy and Bucky wished he had worn his hoddie instead of his water proof over coat. Trudging carefully over the campus, Bucky slowly made his way over to the building where his class was held-- Unfortunately, it was on the opposite side from where his dorm room was. 

His boots hardly made any sound as he trekked across the ice, his breath was rhythmically fogging up the air in front of him and his long hair was keeping his cheeks from being bitten from the cold. It seemed that Bucky was the only one awake at 6:45am, and Bucky wondered if he had gotten the time wrong, as he heard no voices when he pushed open the door to the lecture hall.

Under his coat, Bucky's shoulders relaxed when he saw at least ten other students already in the room with their heads on desks, trying to grab another couple precious minuets of sleep before class officially started at 7am. Bucky stifled a yawn into his shoulder as he made his way down the stairs and dropped his backpack on a desk towards the front of the hall. Sliding into his seat, Bucky slumped down until his legs were stretched out in front of him and he crossed his arms across his chest, staring bleary eyed at the blank white board until his eyelids drooped and he nodded off like the other random selection of students.

Bucky was startled awake when his lecturer thought it would be funny to blast rock music from the projectors speakers and give everyone a surprise awakening. There was a few minuets of collective groaning from around the hall while the lecturer set up his presentation and books where shuffled out of bags. Bucky rolled his shoulders and rubbed his eyes for a full minuet while the lecturer introduced himself and gave a brief out line of what they would be covering during the ass-crack of dawn lesson. 

Feeling more awake than he previously was, Bucky tied his hair up into a messy bun at the nape of his neck and opened his text book. Pen in hand he scribbled down some key words from the projector screen and halfheartedly listened to some facts about the cold war. What felt like 6 hours was only around 20 minuets and half the class was already dozing again in their seats. On the margin of his page, Bucky had drawn a couple stick figures that he was actually proud of, but he was sent into a fit of frustrated grumbling when the door of the lecture hall was suddenly thrown open and someone came running into the room making Bucky draw a thick black line through his drawings when he was for the second time that day, startled.

"Sorry!" Yelled what Bucky assumed was another student from the top of the stairs, "I thought the class posting said B3 not C3." Bucky turned in his seat like the other awake students and raised his eyebrow when he took in the 95lbs of punk holding a Starbucks coffee cup. Standing on the top step was the skinniest guy Bucky had ever seen, he was wearing a brown leather jacket that his shoulders didn't fill and a pair of tight skinny jeans. Thrown over one shoulder with pins holding it together was a circular satchel, colored like the American flag with a while star in the center. This guy also had the bluest eyes Bucky had ever seen, framed by a pair of thick black glasses, and to top it all off he had pink hair styled like he was living in the 40's.

"Mr Rogers, I was wondering when you were going to join us," the lectures voice sounded amused, not angry and 'Rogers' grinned. "Take a seat quickly by someone that's actually awake and catch up on what you missed." Bucky blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Rogers was dropping into the seat next to him and stealing his note book from right out under his nose.

Bucky opened his mouth to protest but Rogers just told him to go with the flow and soon enough Bucky had his notes back. 

"Fuck, I'm tired," Rogers said while yawning, his Adam's apple bobbed deliciously in his throat as he swallowed and Bucky couldn't look away when he shrugged out of his leather jacket, revealing a plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows and wrists splattered with dry paint. "I had to stay up all night finishing a composition for my art class," Rogers explained, digging through his satchel and removing a can of energy drink. 

Rogers popped the lid off of his cup of coffee and cracked open the can of energy drink, then he proceed to pour the energy drink into his coffee.

"What _are_ you doing?" Asked Bucky astonished.

Rogers looked at him straight in the eyes and said in a serious voice, "I'm going to die," then he drank the whole thing right in front of Bucky's eyes.

Rogers coughed once when he placed the empty cup back onto his desk and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bucky watched him with wide eyes and Rodgers eye twitched once before he came back to himself and gave Bucky a blinding smile.

"I'm Steve by the way, Steve Rogers."

"James Barnes, but my friends just call me Bucky." Bucky replied with a shy smile and Steve looked past him and scribbled something down in his own notebook without even looking at the page.

"What are you doing after class, Bucky?" Steve asked with a heated voice and Bucky replied with a distracted "uhh" because Steve had just moistened his lips with his tongue and was currently running his eyes up and down Bucky's body. "Because I feel like I need to expend some energy," Steve continued and met Bucky's gaze once again. "If you know what I mean," he finished with a wink that could of been another twitch but Bucky swallowed thickly anyway.

"Cup of coffee?" Bucky offered lamely but Steve just laughed and the sound immediately went to the very top of Bucky's Favorite Noises list.

Steve gave Bucky the sexiest half smile he had ever seen and shrugged a thin shoulder, "is that what the kids are calling it these days?" It was Bucky's turn to laugh and he flicked his gaze up to the clock above the projector and groaned out loud when he realized they still had an hour and 20 minuets of class left.

Steve leaned in closer to Bucky and his breath ghosted across Bucky's neck, making him shiver. "I hope you have a dorm on campus, because I live in the off campus housing and I don't think I can wait that long," Steve said breathlessly and Bucky tensed in his seat when Steve gripped his thigh under the desks.

Bucky begged for time to move faster because beside him Steve was practically bouncing in his seat and Bucky seriously wanted to just utterly _wreck_ him until he slept for 36 hours straight. The hand on his thigh moved higher and Bucky looked over at Steve who was casually copying notes like his hand wasn't else where and yeah, Bucky needed to get Steve back to his room as soon as possible.


End file.
